


gay pirates

by worstgirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Almost death, Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pirate!AU, Rich is a dick, TW:, also i did actual research for this i’m proud, based on the song by cosmo jarvis, but the squip is the true dick, but this is gay and sad and just a mess, cabin boy!jeremy, captain!squip, crewmate!jake, deere, i wasn’t sure if i should actually put warnings on this or not, jake is thoroughly whipped for this boy, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:16:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: ~based on a song by the same name by cosmo jarvis~i hope they didn't tie upyour hands as tight as mine.i'll see you on the bed of thisblue ocean babe, sometime~~~or, jake and jeremy are secretly in love, but have to keep it hidden or else they get thrown overboard





	gay pirates

It was a terrible idea, really, but Jake couldn’t help it. He hated this ship with a burning passion, but it was a cheap and easy way to get from place to place. Sure, there was also the added requirement of thievery, but at least he didn’t have to pay for a ship ticket. So he was fine with it, for the most part. He just couldn’t get attached to anyone. It wasn’t that hard. That is, until he met the alarmingly cute cabin boy. 

 

Jeremiah Heere was Jake’s one weakness. He was too… not too young to be on this ship, considering he was only a little younger than Jake, but he definitely didn’t have the pirate disposition. Jake suspected he was only there because he was some crewmate’s- what, son? Brother? He wasn’t sure. The captain seemed to have a particular interest in him, though.

 

Jake was head over heels for him. He hated the way Jeremy’s little smile made his heart pound, the way that his brain wanted him to be with the other boy-  _ to hell with the rules _ \- the way that Jeremy’s voice always seemed to get a little happier when he talked to Jake. Jake wanted to hear his voice more than anyone saying ‘land ahoy.’

 

Which may have been why he found himself kissing the shorter whenever they could get a bit of time alone. “You know, I’d rather walk the damn plank than stay here another week.” Jake murmured, his hand cupping Jeremy’s cheek. He quickly kissed him again, as if he couldn’t get enough of him. Jeremy tasted like salt- tears or ocean spray, Jake could never tell which. 

 

Jeremy finally opened his eyes, and they looked sad. “What, y-you want to leave me?” The words were probably supposed to sound joking, but they just sounded a bit flat and upset, especially because of the stutter. Jake found that cute too. Everything Jeremy did was cute, actually.

 

“No, of course not.” He reassured, giving the other boy a small soft smile. Jeremy visibly relaxed, which made Jake laugh. “I stay here for you, my love.” Jake didn’t get sappy like this with anyone but Jeremy. He pressed a light kiss to the other boy’s nose, just to see him turn pink and laugh softly. 

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Jeremy said affectionately, leaning up to return the kiss. He had to go on his tiptoes to do so, but he managed it. 

 

“I know.” Jake wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s waist, his hand trailing up his back. Jeremy winced, obviously trying to hide it, but Jake noticed. His smile faded, and he looked down. “Jer, did they…” 

 

Jeremy shook his head, but he couldn’t meet Jake’s gaze. Jake huffed, looking down at Jeremy. He tugged the other’s shirt over his head, looking down at the long bright red marks on his back. This wasn’t fair. Jake could take the beatings- sure, he was sick of them- but Jeremy was small, and thin, and definitely didn’t deserve them. And especially not this bad, Jake thought as he trailed his fingers over the scars on Jeremy’s back. “Why’d he do it this time?” He asked, in a voice that was quiet, almost menacing, but not towards Jeremy. 

 

“H-He said- he said he’d kill me if I looked at you again.” Jeremy muttered. Jake felt his blood boil. Other pirate ships were more open and accepting about things like this, men liking men, but not this one. The captain, known only as The Squip- supposedly a misspelling of the word ‘squid’ but Jake couldn’t be too sure- hated them. Maybe a bit too much, and especially with his personal favourite crew member.

 

“Jer-“ Jake started, wanting to go right up to the goddamn captain and insist that he stop hurting Jeremy, but that would probably get them both killed. 

 

“Jake, I know.” Jeremy interrupted. “He shouldn’t do that. But remember what they did to you? Glass in your sandals. And you wore them, you idiot! You had to use a cane for a week!”

 

“I had to, otherwise they’d hurt you, and tell the captain!” Jake insisted. “We’d both be at the bottom of the ocean. I am not letting them hurt the man I love!” 

 

Jeremy’s face was pink. “Jake, we can’t keep doing this.” He muttered finally, but he pressed himself against Jake, like he was an anchor to reality. 

 

Jake’s arms wrapped carefully around him. “Then let’s go far away. Somewhere where the captain won’t be mad.” He said quickly, making Jeremy look up at him with wide eyes. 

 

“But-“

 

“Hear me out, Jer, we can go- I dunno, we can go back to your home. I want to love you, we deserve so much better than we have. No more sleeping in hammocks, or on the floor, or being hurt.” Jake knew Jeremy wanted to go back, but he was trying to get enough money. And Jake’s home had been burned down in a raid by these very same pirates, so that was out of the question. 

 

“Jakey, we can’t, I-“ Before Jeremy could protest, Jake pressed their lips together again, cutting the words off. Jeremy nearly melted into the kiss, all thoughts of protesting gone as he pressed himself closer against Jake. 

 

The door slammed open, and they both froze, Jeremy pulling away from the kiss quickly. It was too late, though, as Rich, the captains second in command, stood there. Jake had always suspected Rich to be… a little like him and Jeremy, but Rich was so dedicated to the captain and his cause that he despised everything he did. Want to be friends with someone, hate what they hate. That had always been Squip’s first rule, hadn’t it?

 

Rich sneered, looking over the two- obviously just kissing, Jake’s hair a mess from Jeremy’s hands tangling in it (he did that a bit too much, but it was okay), Jeremy’s shirt off from when Jake had been looking at his wounds. “I’ll have to report you two to the captain for this.” He said, sounding slightly… was it apologetic? 

 

Jake leaped on that tiny bit of sincerity, hoping, wishing that he was right. “Rich, please, you can’t tell him.” Rich turned on him, narrowing his eyes, before stalking over and pulling Jeremy away. Jake tried to keep him close, but his hand slipped against Jeremy’s scar, and the other boy cried out. Inadvertently, Jake loosened his grip, but it was just enough for Rich to pull Jeremy out the door. Jeremy looked back at Jake just as the door closed, and the look on his face made Jake certain that his lips tasted of tears and not sea spray. 

 

Jake almost went after them, but he knew that if he did, their fates would be worse. He was wrong, they couldn’t have been worse. When he next saw Jeremy, his face was streaked with tears. Rich was in the doorway, and he didn’t let Jeremy close the door behind him. It didn’t stop Jeremy from collapsing into Jake’s arms, wrapping his arms tightly around Jake’s neck. 

 

“The- the captain found out ab-bout us. He ordered them to-“ Jeremy’s voice, already muffled by Jake’s shirt, caught in his throat. Jake stroked his hair gently to calm him. “To throw us both overboard. Tonight.” 

 

There was silence for a bit while Jake processed this information. There was no way to escape it. They might be close enough to shore to swim, but their hands would definitely be tied. “Then we’ll go together. I’m still yours.” 

 

That really was the best they were ever going to get. Jake pressed a kiss to Jeremy’s head. Then, glancing at Rich, he leaned forward, tilting Jeremy’s head up and kissing him deeply, making the smaller boy’s eyes widen in surprise. Rich made a noise of disgust and turned his head away, just as Jake had wanted him to.

 

“Alright, that’s enough.” Rich growled after a few seconds. “The captain said you should go as soon as possible.” 

 

Before Jake pulled away, he whispered something in Jeremy’s ear. “Don’t fight, we’ll be okay.” Then he let them be dragged to the upper deck and the dreaded gangplank. Jeremy looked to be stumbling along, and Jake wrapped an arm around him to guide him. Everyone already knew by this point, no point in trying to be subtle. 

 

Jake winced as one of the crew tightened the ropes on his wrists so they bit into his flesh. They weren’t allowed any weapons- actually, correction. Jake wasn’t allowed any weapons. Jeremy was a cabin boy, he didn’t even own any. 

 

Then they were out over the water, waves lapping at the side of the hull. Jeremy looked terrified, and he reached out one tied hand to grasp at Jake’s. He looked back at the captain with pleading eyes, but the older man didn’t seem affected by the tears in them. Jake almost believed he wasn’t human in that second. What person could say no to those eyes? 

 

“Please.” Jeremy said, almost a sob. Jake leaned down, shifting his hands to adjust better. He pressed a quick kiss to Jeremy’s temple. Jeremy looked up at him. “I don’t want to die.” He muttered.

 

“Don’t worry, Jer. I’ll still love you in hell.” He joked, trying to remain calm. He had a plan. Jeremy let out a tearful laugh. 

 

“A charming display.” The Squip said, and he lifted his revolver at Jake and Jeremy. “Now go.” 

 

Before they jumped, Jake whispered in Jeremy’s ear. “I hope they didn’t tie up your hands as tight as mine. Check your boot.” 

 

Then the captain stamped his boot down on the plank, and down they fell. They crashed into the water with a huge splash. 

 

Jeremy was surprised by how cold the water was, and he had to hold in a gasp of shock. His eyes opened, though, and he could see Jake, struggling to stay near the surface. It took him a few precious seconds to realize what Jake meant, and he squirmed his hands to grab what was in his boot- Jake’s dagger. He managed not to drop it, even as he fumbled with it, handing it to Jake. Jake quickly sawed the blade through Jeremy’s tied hands, surprisingly good at it. 

 

Jeremy’s ropes sank to the bottom, and he took the knife. He was running out of breath, and they were sinking fast. Jeremy did his best to saw through Jake’s ropes, but the blade slipped, cutting into Jake’s hand. He hissed, drawing water into his lungs before he could stop himself.

 

Jeremy was starting to feel light headed, but he managed to pull Jake up with him, breaking the surface, his hair falling in his eyes. He gasped for air, loving the burn in his lungs. He struggled to hold Jake above the surface. The other boy didn’t seem to be responding.

 

Forcing down panic, Jeremy glanced back at the ship. Only Rich still stood on deck, and Jeremy prayed the other boy would let them go. They made eye contact for a moment, then Rich turned and walked away, not drawing his gun once. 

 

Jeremy made his way, tired and sore, hating the feeling of the salt water in the open wounds on his back. He managed, somehow, not to pass out until he made it to the far away shore. He collapsed on the sand, gasping for air. His immediate first thought was Jake. He had barely moved while Jeremy had lugged him to shore. 

 

“Jakey, please tell me you’re alive.” He pleaded, voice riddled with shaky sobs. He leaned over the other boy, thinking back. How to get water out of lungs? He vaguely remembered how to do that.

 

He took a deep breath, before leaning down to exhale into Jake’s lungs, pressing with both hands against the other’s chest. “C-C-C-C’mon, go.” He said tearfully, doing it again, and again, hoping his tears didn’t mess the procedure up. 

 

Then, Jake gasped, turning over and coughing up water. Jeremy nearly cried in relief, tackling Jake in a hug.

 

“Ow, Jer-“ Jake hissed, his arm wrapping around the smaller boy. “I just almost died, cut me some slack.” 

 

“I th-thought you were gonna die-“ Jeremy said, but he did loosen his arms. 

 

“But I didn’t.” Jake said, pressing a kiss to his head. “Look at us. We’re getting better.” 

 

Jeremy nodded weakly, and before he could respond, someone from behind them cleared their throat. “Excuse me?” 

 

Jeremy quickly sat up, away from Jake. A reflex. They both turned their heads to see a boy about their age with dark hair and tanned skin. 

 

“Hey, I don’t care, personally. But, um, did you guys come from that ship?” He gestured to the distance, where the ship was a small dot in the distance. Jeremy wondered tiredly if he’d really swum that far while carrying Jake. Who, by the way, had pulled him closer again. 

 

Jake answered quickly. “Yes-“

 

Jeremy smacked him, weakly. It had obviously been a pirate ship, this boy would definitely not help them now. “H-He means no.”

 

The boy looked between the two of them, smiling slightly. “I was going to ask if you knew someone on the crew there.” He asked, tilting his head. 

 

Jeremy and Jake exchanged looks, and finally Jeremy said, “Who do you want to know about?”

 

“Do you know anyone named Richard?” The boy finally asked. “And did he ever… mention anyone named Michael?”

 

Jeremy hesitated, but his fatigue caught up to him at the wrong moment, and he sagged against Jake, eyes closed. Jake struggled to his feet, scooping the smaller boy up. With Jeremy curled against his chest, he looked to Michael. 

 

“We can talk later. For now… can we have a place to stay?” Jake asked, glancing back at the ever decreasing dot of the ship in the distance. 

 

Michael nodded. “My friends Brooke and Jenna own an inn, they’ll give you two rooms.” He glanced over the two of them, the way Jeremy’s hand had curled into Jake’s shirt, and his head rested on his shoulder. “Or a room.” 

 

As Michael led them up the beach, Jake carrying Jeremy, both of them still soaking wet, Jake gave a small smile, pressing a soft kiss to the other boy’s forehead. 

 

Here they were, far away, where the captain couldn’t get to them. He could finally love his boy properly, and once they got back on their feet, they could finally get the life they deserved. 

 

They deserved much better than they’d had.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> wOWZA OKAY THIS WAS FUN
> 
> first finished deere fic ((underappreciated ship, its amazing though)) and i’m so proud of it? also i found this song a little while ago and its really funny and sad and beautiful all at once. 
> 
> anyways, hope you enjoyed! tell me if you’d like to see more deere in the future, and if you enjoyed this universe! (i may have a few ideas for it oof-)
> 
> also this is lowkey a gift for my friend wes happy birthday bby ily
> 
> stay safe, and stay wonderful, loves!
> 
> ~PlayerTwoHeere


End file.
